


Separation Anxiety

by jetsam



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from readerofasaph: Seigaku and "Teamwork doesn't tolerate the inconvenience of distance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

One weekend in the middle of rehab, Tezuka comes back to Tokyo to visit. That Saturday afternoon, when his grandfather is at the dojo with his colleagues and his parents have gone for a stroll together to see the spring flowers, Tezuka goes to visit Yukimura. He's in bed when Tezuka arrives, looking wan but reassuringly far from the sorry creature he'd been only months earlier.

"Are you going to make it?" Yukimura asks, dropping his magazine on the floor with relief and skipping the usual pleasantries. They're both sick of being asked how they're feeling. Tezuka's opened his mouth to answer when his phone beeps quietly.

"Sorry," he murmurs automatically and flicks it open.

_'Hi Tezuka. I wanted your opinion on the training pairs for Monday evening. Sensei said Echizen and Momo, but I was thinking Kaidoh and Momo – we might need them in doubles at Nationals. Good luck with the rehab! :D'_

Tezuka sighed. _'That sounds fine. Work hard at training.'_

"Your team?" Yukimura asks.

Tezuka nods. "Oishi plans the training schedules for the week ahead after training on Saturday. I should make it in time for Nationals, though I don't know whether I'll be on my best form."

"That's something. It wouldn't be the same otherwi..."

Yukimura's phone vibrates its way off the desk and he sighs. Tezuka retrieves it for him.

"Your team?" Tezuka asks. Yukimura nods.

"Sanada feels it's important to keep me up to date. I think they've drawn up a schedule. Four o'clock on Saturday afternoon is Niou, most likely. It keeps the spam down to a just about manageable level."

Tezuka winced. Seigaku hadn't quite gone that far. The group emails were bad enough, and the motivational CD, and the picture album he'd been presented with, and the videos of training so he 'felt like he was there', and...

Tezuka's phone beeped again.


End file.
